


Smoke and Mello

by sammyling



Series: Angel and the devil's world（Succubus & Humanity& demon king） [1]
Category: EDM, Electronic Dance Music RPF, Marshmello (Musician) RPF, Skrillex (Musician), skrillex/marshmello - Fandom
Genre: Electronic music dance, M/M, RPF, Romantic Fluff, Schmoop, Sexual Abuse, Wing Kink
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10017455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyling/pseuds/sammyling
Summary: The ship never sinks because they represent eternality to me* The world of human angel demons coexists AU*but this fanfic is so canon.....*Using ChineseSkrillex - seme succubusMarshmello - uke humanShalizi -magician





	

**Author's Note:**

> Chasing love

sk魅魔 （skrille x marsh mello）  
sm 甜 綑綁 play 有春藥x  
煙與糖 shalizi不在的日子 摘下頭套後  
chris待在sonny家一起觀賞他最愛的戰爭片  
臥在沙發裡什麼事也不幹的感覺好極了  
但不知道sonny想起來什麼  
他便是起身  
走向陽台 點燃了他的煙  
chris本該專心的看片  
研究槍聲的節奏 頻率 音量  
目光卻不自覺地隨著桑尼遊走  
他總是抽著那一成不變的marblo  
那股味道  
. 就像是  
熟悉的感覺 但又如此地陌生....  
他走近sonny 從身後環抱他  
往他身上蹭了兩下便輕聲說道：「sonny我希望這會是最後一次對吧.」  
桑尼不語 雙眼泛空著 似乎在等待著什麼  
sonny靜靜地抽著他那一支細長的煙  
那一縷輕煙 從口中淡出  
chris知道 sonny又來了  
sonny總是忘不了從前  
沈迷在那醉人的往事之中  
chris ：便是不安分地撫摸著桑尼的身軀 順勢親吻了他的臉頰  
他也曾年輕過 ...  
但  
歷經風霜的骨翅上  
有著不知哪種動物的咬痕  
臉上早已刻畫出了歲月的痕跡  
那不是皺紋  
而是如同月球表面般的凹洞  
年輕時的他  
也曾 ....為了自己的愛  
付出了代價  
將歲月 化作為幸福的素材  
「sonny...你在想什麼 【她】嗎？她早已離開....還是....沒辦法溫暖你嗎？」  
桑尼緩過神來  
他用那漆黑的爪子將煙熄滅  
便是回應了chirs  
轉頭來親了親他的額頭  
將尾巴纏在chirs的腰間  
試圖宣誓證明著什麼  
「chris 有你在真好 你真是 .....最甜美的」  
chris羞紅了臉便是試圖掙脫想回到沙發上  
雖然是自己主動的  
但沒想到自己的愛人是如此地在乎  
chris曾以為sonny會將自己置之不理  
任由自己發牢騷  
sonny見到chris羞紅的臉便是笑了  
「你真可愛 也真美麗」  
作為一個魅魔卻不會什麼煽情的形容詞  
更何況自己曾經還是個專注於狩獵的魅魔呢  
有點生澀 卻是如此地 美好  
sonny轉過身子  
將沾過菸草的手  
放在chris唇上  
用爪子輕輕地劃開 下意識地將舌頭伸進chirs口中  
而chris卻不知是不是故意地纏住了他的舌頭 與他交合著  
sonny的小尾巴情不自禁地移動到他的大腿內側 隔著長褲搓磨著 試圖散發出某種訊息素  
而chris 腦內 便是一陣混亂  
但他還是得保持清醒  
將口中糾纏著的舌頭鬆開 拉出了一條透明的絲線  
「 sonny....我不喜歡 你抽煙 ....嗚....呼 接吻起來...好苦」  
chris有些委屈的流下了眼淚  
sonny便是捧住他的臉龐  
「親愛的 這是最後一次了......」  
對他說出那種情話 是的 是那種小孩子都不會相信的情話 而chirs 卻是傻不溜啾地相信了  
他的身子往後挪了幾步 試圖再次回到沙發上  
然而失敗了  
桑尼不理會電視是否有關掉  
將 chris公主抱進房間裡 （對sk那個矮子力氣真的很大  
打算好好地「改造」他一次  
他將chris輕輕地放在在那張白色的大床上  
chris 卻無從反抗  
像是...腦子裡被下了什麼指令一般  
但是卻是如此地快樂  
甚至 ...自己想要更多...  
但他不敢多侈望些什麼  
（放輕鬆 輕鬆點 別緊張 好好享受吧 ）腦子裡那股聲音不停回繞著  
而sonny張開骨刺  
將chris的一點一點的衣物撕開 而手一邊解開自己的衣物 將自己的項鍊摘下  
捆住他的雙手 讓他毫無束手之力  
也讓他 好好  
體會 自己的想法 如果沒有 sonny 自己將會是多麼地 「可憐 又可愛」  
而sonny 將chris的褲子解開時  
卻看見了哪條豹紋內褲  
「chir 可以答應我以後都 以後只選黑與白嗎？」說道 便壓在chris身上 用手磨蹭了下chris的私處  
那骨翅收起 而外型如同節傘般格外地美麗  
chirs 點了點頭 雙眼凝視著他  
而自己的雙腿卻也無從施力  
而sonny拿起被撕成碎塊的布條  
將他的雙腳綁起  
並且再次吻了下chris  
讓他耐心等他  
sonny不喜歡性暴力  
但對自己的所有物卻是癡狂著迷著  
「so...nny.... 好熱啊 ...幫我...我需要你」 chirs的慾火被熊熊燃起  
原本平滑的私處也不安分地隆起了  
sonny卻壞心地  
將手伸入私密處  
撫慰著 而雙眼卻盯著他的胸脯看著  
將目標鎖定在他的胸前  
「chris 你不能 再吃多拿滋了 你看看 要是你是個女孩 那可不好呢」sonny笑著說道  
他說著他伏下身子  
脫下他那件誘人犯罪的小東西  
握住了他的那小兄弟  
試圖讓他發洩出來  
「呃 不...sonny ...哪不行啊」chris試圖從情慾中掙扎出來  
很明顯的 再度失敗了  
他射得一塌糊塗  
滿腦子只有空白一片  
而還沒有回過神來  
sonny緩緩地將那尖爪 一根又一根的 送入chirs的私處  
而sonny另一手不慌不忙地從自己的床頭櫃 抽出了從地獄台來的產物  
他將尖爪抽出  
而chris 卻被那尖銳的黑爪弄得有點疼  
「sonny ....好疼.....我不喜歡這樣 真的不喜....哇」chris沒法發抗 只能扭動著自己的身體  
sonny嘴上是答應了  
而身體上可是另外一套了  
他將那產物抹在chris的私處  
而很快就見效了  
sonny 不懷好意的笑了笑  
更是抹了一大把在爪子上  
將他送入私處深部  
chirs 流著淚 張不開那雙眼 他所有的視線 模糊著 身體彷如惡鬼在叫囂著 一般  
腦中一切  
皆是 虛無  
只能聞到 sonny的味道  
以及與他的肢體接觸  
他感受到有什麼東西擠進了他的身體  
一次又一次的抽插  
而那疼痛不知何時化作為快感  
也不知道何時  
他於sonny結合的是那麼地完美  
他不明白 ...  
但他唯一了解的是  
sonny在他身邊  
依舊疼他 愛他  
就足矣了  
而當  
chris清醒時  
早已是第二天的清晨  
sonny已去狩獵了只留下  
手機裡傳來的訊息  
「我的chris ...mello今天也要讓這世界 變得更加的美好更加的幸福［你的skrillex（心形」  
而床頭櫃上  
擺上了一盤墨西哥烤肉三明治  
對於chris說  
這說不定就是幸福吧

**Author's Note:**

> my name is sammy  
> My english not well  
> I usually use chinese  
> Please be my friend!
> 
> ig：sammyling  
> twitter:sammyling  
> facebook :sammyling
> 
> mail:ad1017303480@icloud.com  
> I love doodles


End file.
